


Whipped

by aoizora



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoizora/pseuds/aoizora
Summary: Just them, being madly in love with each other.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic after 5 years or so. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the grammar errors. Happy reading!:-)

Lee Junyoung x Kang Yoochan of UNB

Canon compliant

 

-

 

_From: Hojung-hyung_

_I’m sure you won’t be able to take Hansol’s blabbering tonight, so as a good hyung I will lend you my bed! Sleep tight, you’ve work hard._

-

 

He was greeted with silence.

The dorm is dark, bet everyone are sleeping. He makes a short tour to the shared bathroom, wash his face and brush his teeth. Take a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Dark circles, indicated him being tired, physically and mentally. It’s been a while since the last time he has been this busy, after all. He smiled a bit, chanted _you’ve work hard today_ to himself.

He went to Hojung and Chan’s shared bedroom. The lights are off, he can hear Chan’s steady breath in the quite bedroom. Took a view steps to Chan’s bed, his back facing him. He carefully lied down beside the main vocal, scared to wake him up. Slide his long limb to the shorter’s body, pulling him close to his chest.

Burried his nose to the other’s hair, Jun take a deep breath. He can smell a peach fragrance and suddenly he feel _home_. Chan moved in his hold, turning his body to Jun’s direction. Now, they are facing each other.

 

_Calm down, my heart._

Jun can’t stand the urge to bring a few strands of the other’s hair out of his face. So, he did. Chan’s face scrunched at the intruder’s touch. And now, Jun can see the younger’s eyes looking back at him.

“ Hey “, Jun said, smiling at his sleepy bandmate.

 

“ What time is it? “, his voice hoarse, full of sleep. Brought his fisted hands to his eyes, rubbed them lightly.

“ One, just go back to sleep. “, Jun replied shortly, he can hear the other hummed for response.

 

The taller’s hand found it way back to Chan’s waist. Put his chin on top of the smaller’s head. Chan leans closer to Jun’s chest. Make himself comfortable in the bigger man’s hold. It’s kinda uncomfortable, sleeping together in a bed made for one. But, they don’t mind, as long as they are in each other’s arms.

 

“ Jun? “

“ Yeah? “

“ Welcome home. “

 

-


	2. Softer Touch

Lee Junyoung x Kang Yoochan of UNB

Canon compliant

 

-

 

The walls in their dorm are thin.

Jun has proved it himself. Damn, he can even hear Feeldog-hyung’s snore from above. And yet here he is pounding into Chan’s tight heat.

The younger closes his eyes, face scrunched at the overwhelming pleasure. His bang stick into his forehead. He got a hand on his mouth, trying so hard to suppress the moan. It’s the hardest task for Chan to keep quiet, when Jun constantly pounding into his prostate every now and then.

 

“ Baby. “, Chan can feel a lips brushes into his head. “ Look at me.”

Chan obeys, opens his eyes to meet Jun’s brown eyes looking back at him intently. The older smiles, slowing the movement of  his hips. Making it deep and slow. Chan almost rolled his eyes to the back of his head at the sensation. “ Lemme hear your voice. “, he says.

He got a shake of the head as his answer. Chan’s a loud fellow. He always been the sunshine of the group, cheerful and loud. He is loud in the _bed_ too. And his efford to be quiet to have something much longer than their usual quickie is great. Jun wants to give him a good _good_ sex as the reward.

 

“ Baby, come on. No one will hear you, alright? I promise. “

Chan pulls Jun closer by his neck. His mouth close to the older’s ear. He let out everything he have been hold up until now. Moaning his heart out. It’s the most sinful thing Jun have ever heard in his life. It’s getting hotter. With Chan clinging into him as if his life depends on it.

The younger loosened his hold, leaning back a little bit. He can see the hickeys he left all over the younger’s body. His tearful eyes full of lust. Jun let out a shaky breath at the sight. “ Fuck me. “, Chan says breathlessly.

 

 

_He will be the death of me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (〃▽〃)


	3. Good Morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I miss junchan so much that I decided to write this, happy reading!

Lee Junyoung x Kang Yoochan of UNB

Canon compliant

 

-

 

He is awake by now.

He can feel the warmth radiated from his side. Jun is still there, occupied the empty space of his bed. Chan smiled sleepily. Brushing a few strands off his handsome face. Admiring him for awhile. Cupping Jun’s cheeks with his hands. As he leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Thanks for Hojungie-hyung’s sudden burst into _their_ room that Chan need to stop whatever he is going to do next. His hair wet from the shower. The towel knotted tightly into his waist. He muttered a good morning to Chan who answered him with a smile. He pulled a few piece of clothes from the cupboard, before leaving the room.

 

Jun’s long limbs tightened around him as he buried his face into the smaller one’s neck. Chan can feel the butterfly effect because of his action. He sighed, playfully jabbed Jun by his cheek. A few times, just to mess with him. Jun groaned. “ Wake up you big baby! “

He whispered a simple no while shaking his head.

“ You can sleep some more, but you need to let me go. “, Chan said tried to untangle the other’s limbs. The more he tries, the more Jun tightened his hold. The younger groaned in defeat.

 

The bed cracked when Jun move. Put his chin on top of his right hand, while his left hand secured on Chan’s waist. “ I will let you go if you continue what were you’re going to do if Hojung-hyung wasn’t here. “, Jun said a playful smirk plestered on his face.

Chan’s face reddened at his words. He palm faced himself. “ You were awake don’t you? “

Jun hummed, pulling Chan’s hand by his wrist so he can see his face clearly. His eyes went soft at the sight. The younger’s eyes trying to avoid him with all of his might. His cheeks turned a dusted color of red. He bite his lower lips, a habit when he is nervous.

 

_God, he is so adorable._

Give a light kisses into the smaller’s wrist in his hand. Chan pulled his hand away. Properly looking the older in the eyes. He returned Chan’s gaze with a questioning look. Chan’s closing his eyes. “ Don’t make me say it out loud. “

Jun grinned. Closing the gap between them. Until all he can feel is Chan’s plump lips against his. The kiss didn’t last long. It might be short, but it give a big impact to both of them. Chan swear he can hear his heartbeats in his ears.

Jun ruffles Chan’s hair. Kissing the top of his head, once.

 

“ Good morning, _love_. “

 

-

 


End file.
